Life As Lily Evans-Potter
by Techno Boy
Summary: When Lily died as a child, Mystique took her identity. What she didn't know was the fact that Lily was meant for something more. Mystique saw a child getting killed by someone else and decides to rescue the child. She was too late and buries the girl and then takes on the child's form and becomes Lily Evans. Mystique gets trained as a witch and marries James Potter. (Flarefury)
1. Underneath the Tree

She heard her laughter first, her laughter sounded as if they were bells ringing throughout the small forest, announcing the presence of a fairy-like princess.

She doesn't announce her presence to the small girl that day... or any day after. She just studies her, watching her play or read under the large oak tree.

She wishes she could just go down and meet with the little girl, befriend her and not be alone anymore. But then, she can't. If she went down there, there was chance that the small girl won't keep quiet about the strange woman **(or child, depending on what she went down there as)** in her small forest.

She regrets hiding the moment she hears the scream - the blood curdling scream that she knew all too well. After all the years she lived, she knew what the scream meant... knew who was screaming.

Racing across the forest to try and get to her - to save her. she knew though, that she failed. Yet again.

The rage she felt was beyond anything she ever felt before. The little girl did _**nothing **_to deserve this. The man that stood in front of front of the crumbled figure of the girl had no idea what hit him when she attacked.

She battled many humans and mutants alike... she's killed many people. But never would she have killed an innocent child again...

In the end, he went down like a bunch of potatoes, and she gathered the little girl in her arms. Her skin was cold, and her eyes were dull and staring unseeingly out at her. She could practically feel the broken bones the man must have caused her before breaking her. There was blood on the surrounding grass and covered her dress.

She was too late... again. She wasn't able to save the girl.

Gently, she stood up with the girl in her arms and settled the girl underneath the oak tree that she had first seen the girl. Turning around, her back to the tree, she moved further away. She wouldn't let that man be anywhere near the girl - even if he too was dead.

She dumped him into overflowing creek, knowing he would be carried far away before the creek slowed down. He would be found in a year, but that didn't matter. the only thing that did was that he was far away from this place...

She bathed the little girl's body to clean away the blood and tears before she dug a hole deep enough in front of the oak tree, where she would let the girl rest in afterlife - forever playing underneath the great oak tree.

It was after sunset when she heard shouting, the little girl's mother shouting for her.

With one last look at the oak tree, she turned around and headed towards the yells, her body changing and turning into the form of a little girl with red hair and the most brilliant green eyes.

**THE END.**


	2. James

"Lily!" Raven turned around and faced him, the boy that would not leave her alone. They had both only been at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a month, and yet she still could not shake him loose ever since they met on the train ride here.

He was a fairly nice boy, confident and funny, and he was a very charming boy. He was already quite handsome already, so she knew he would look even better in years to come. He was also highly stubborn, never taking her 'no' as a solid statement. She didn't normally shy away from boys or men, but there was something **_different_** about James. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but until she did, she wanted stay clear away from him even if that seemed impossible. It seemed he had a crush on Lily, and nothing she did or said could discourage him.

"What is it now James?" She questioned, tapping her toe. She frowned at his large smile that lit up his face as soon as she spoke.

"Just wanted to know if you had any plans tonight?" James questioned with a hopeful grin.

"I'm busy, James. I have studying to do." It had been years since she had practiced magic and it nearly showed. She had to keep practicing over and over again, as well as study like crazy just to do the simplest spells that years ago she could do without thinking about. However, that lifetime was gone now, and it had been years since she used magic. She didn't have time to have fun on the weekends with friends… not if she wanted to keep this identity.

"Come on, you're amazing in class, you can do without studying tonight!" James said with a huff, behind him, his three best friends tried to hide their laughter. Raven glared at him before turning around and walked away. "Awe, come on Lils'! Don't pay attention to those goons!"

"Hey!" At Remus', Sirius', and Peter's indignant shouts about being called goons, Raven smiled softly, but still continued on as she listened to behind her. She could hear James grunt in pain as Sirius jumped on his back in payback. She wanted to laugh at their antics, but if she did, it would only encourage those boys… and they really didn't need any help in that department. Even now, she knew those four would be trouble. Both for her and for fellow classmates.

**THE END.**


	3. Visions of the Future

She wasn't exactly sure when it happened... Sometime between fifth and six year, she and James became friends… even if he still had a giant crush on her and nothing she said or did would make him give up on that. Most of the time she was alright with that, she was used to people falling in love with the person she shape-shifted into. But this time, it hurt. She wanted James to like her… the real her and not Lily Evans. But then, that was impossible. If James knew who was really hiding underneath the disguise of Lily Evans, he would no longer like her. Not the blue-skinned freak… no one ever loved her like that.

And she was determined to be in this body until she was sick of it, which wasn't anytime soon. So her identity would remain a secret from everyone.

"My beautiful Raven…"

Raven turned around quickly, her wand pointed at the person who spoke. No one knew she was in this body. No one.

Except maybe Irene… Raven slowly put away her wand as she took in the appearance of Irene – once upon a time a lover. Now, just an old friend she saw whenever the woman wanted. Her hair was pure white, and wrinkles lined the once beautiful face. Her blind eyes stared blankly at Raven.

"Irene, what brought you here today?" Raven questioned, moving closer when Irene held out a hand for her to catch. She held on tightly, but not enough to hurt the older woman.

"The path you're keeping is not meant to be." Irene stated softly, so that only she and Raven could hear her words.

"What do you mean?"

"Staying away from him, saying no, is not what is meant to be." Raven laughed lightly.

"I'm not Lily, Irene… I can't say yes to him. He'll probably send me to Azkaban if he ever learned the truth about me."

"Then you will bring about the end of the Wizarding World."

And that was it, no catching up or talking of anything else. Irene left with that last vision of the future. The vision of the future should she continue saying no to James.

Why were Lily Evans and James Potter so important to the future?

**THE END.**


	4. Fears and Promises

"What are you thinking about?" James questioned, pulling her closer to him. His hand rested on the little bump, gently rubbing the area. Raven let out a sigh and wished she could relax.

"Nothing," Raven stated, lying. She feared the same thing that had happened last time would happen again. She gave birth twice before, and the last time she was unable to keep her form, revealing to the housewife what she really looked like. What if that happened again? What if she would have to runaway again? She didn't want to lose the life she had with James.

"It's not nothing, Lily, I know you're worried about something," he gently caressed her cheek with his other hand as he studied her eyes.

Raven wanted to cry. he knew exactly when she was lying, when she was worried, when she was happy, and everything in between. he knew her so well, but then he only thought he did. He didn't know the real her. Her history - the horrors of it - he didn't know. He wouldn't want to know it... because he fell in love with a girl that was dead. She wished she could be the real Lily Evans... but she wasn't. "I 'm just worried about the next couple months; I won't be able to help you on missions now."

"Don't worry about it, you know Remus, Sirius, and Peter will have my back. They won't let anything happen to me." James promised, brushing his lips against hers. "Nothing will keep me away from you or the baby."

"Promise me you'll love this baby, no matter what." Raven stated, causing James to look at her as if she lost her mind. Maybe she did, for asking this, but she wanted to pretend - even if it was only for now - that she wouldn't have to leave or hide the baby. She wanted to pretend that James, her, and the baby could have a happy ending. She wanted to pretend they could be a happy normal family.

"Lils' I'll love this baby, no matter what." and I'll always love you. You know that, are you sure you're alright?" James questioned. He knew hormones made pregnant women a little crazy, but he had figured he would have a little more time between now and then.

"I'm fine, just nightmares," Raven whispered, snuggling closer to him on the bed. He pulled her tightly against him, hoping to still any of her nightmares and fears.

**THE END.**


	5. Harry

Raven went into labor early, and fortunately for her James was off on a mission with Sirius when she gave birth to a baby boy with black hair and green eyes. Not a hint of blue skin or anything of the sort. She was so happy… at the moment she had nothing to fear. No one had seen her give birth, nor had anyone seen her in her natural skin. And she gave birth to a normal adorable baby boy that looked so much like his father and the eyes that matched her own. James was beyond disappointed (and angry at himself) for missing the birth of his first child, but he couldn't hold in his excitement either. He had a family now… a family of his own with Lily. He couldn't have asked for more. "Guys, meet Harry James Potter!" James proudly announced to the room, holding his baby boy to face the crowd around them. Raven stood beside him and smiled at their friends. "Harry… Meet the Order of the Phoenix." THE END. 


	6. Meant to Be

In the end, Lily Evans died again.

She should have known this was going to happen. She never gets the happy ever after ending. All she ends up with lost, pain, and anger.

She wont see her child grow up t be there if his mutant abilities come into play.

Most of all, she hated letting Petunia and her horrible husband Vernon raise her son. They hated her and Jamest grow up with loving parentsEverything is as it was meant to be, Raven.s Hollow with her son.

THE END.


	7. Oddities

Before he first got his letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry before his hair re-grew over night Before his whole world changedt really make sense.

Small things, that he didnt matter where or when (or the weather), it was always there. At first, it freaked him outt too sure why, but knowing it was there, watching him, comforted him more than any of the cakes or presents he received from his friends and teachers. He liked to pretend that it had his parentst see her every time he goes, only on rare occasions. He only sees glimpses and he isnt there. Neither Hermione nor Ron ever caught sight of her, and he stopped asking about it knowing they would worry about him, thinking she was a Death Eater. Deep down, he knew she wasnt have mattered seeing her there

Nothing was going to change that.

THE END.


	8. Grave Visit

Despite the warnings Irene told Raven about, she couldn't control herself – she had to come. She couldn't stop herself from coming just as she could not stop visiting Harry… her baby Harry – growing up into a strong man. A man she was very much proud of… and a man she knew James would be proud of. She wished their lives could be different. She wished she could just walk up to her son and embrace him, and he would embrace her back. He'd forgive her for leaving him, and she would spend the rest of her days trying to make it up to him. But that wasn't how it'll be – should he ever find out the truth. It wasn't that way with Rogue, nor was it like that way with Kurt. All she wanted was for her family to be by her side and safe. Yes, it might be the wrong side if you look at it through their eyes, but wasn't the kind of woman that would be accepted in trading sides. She has to live with her guilt and her pain, and the grief of losing all her children. Kneeling beside the grave stone, she traced James' name. Closing her eyes she could almost imagine the sight of him laughing and her hand holding his. The memory haunted her as did every other one she had with him. Sometimes, as she kneeled beside his grave, she wished she could just get lost in the memories – of the happier times and even some that weren't so pleasant… just as long as it held James in them. But then reality comes as her eyes open, almost against her will, and she sees the name 'Lily Potter' beside James'. Underneath that wasn't Lily Potter. Not the Lily Evans that fell victim to a horrible tragedy at eleven years old or the Lily Evans-Potter everyone thought they knew, loved, and grieved for. It was just nobody with red hair that she had managed to find and put under a spell for her to believe she was Harry's mother. Her looks were changed thanks to the Polyjuice potion for enough time for everyone that needed to see Lily Potter was indeed dead. And in a way it was true, Lily Potter died that night. Everything she knew and loved about her life was taken away – James was killed, Harry had to be given to her 'sister', Sirius was jailed, and Peter betrayed them all. Remus was the only one that was left, but even he hid himself away for years in the end – grieving for his lost friends and living his life from one full moon to the next. There was no point for Lily Potter to live beyond that night, but no matter what she did to try and convince herself of that fact, it didn't work. She hid that part of her every moment of everyday – burying her underneath who she really was, but she couldn't stop it from haunting her or for her heart that ached to see James and Harry again. She visited James often – to talk to him, to try and explain why she did what she did, why she kept it a secret from him, to ask for his forgiveness, and to tell him about his son. She didn't know all the little details, she didn't see or hear about everything, but she had spies that kept track of his movements and what was going on with his life. And she herself would keep an eye on him for several weeks throughout the year, which allowed her to know him and for him to see her. That was something that both calmed and upset her… she knew that her could see her – it wasn't as if she hid all that well – and he knew to look out for her on certain days of the year. But while she was a sort of constant thing in his life, he didn't know that it was his mother watching over him. He didn't know the truth or could really see her. Maybe one day he could… Maybe one day he'll know the truth and they'll meet again with no secrets. Maybe one day, she'll have her sons and daughter together again. Maybe one day, they could be a family again. THE END. 


	9. Mutants Revealed

He was at home with Hermione when the world he thought he understood changed again. They were watching the Muggle news network when suddenly they announced (with actual proof) that humans with powers existed. They saw the video clips of what looked to be a battle between them, a group in black that the newspeople called The X-Men and the other group called The Brotherhood. The battle appeared to be quite an event and what seemed like someone could dream of. Lasers shot out of one of the guy's eyes, the ground splitting, a woman going through solid objects, men and women flying, and another man that looked nothing like a human but like a blue devil teleporting back and forth between the fighting*. And that was only the few that appeared on camera more than once; there were still a few others that didn't get a clear shot of. "Harry, they aren't using magic." Hermione stated after studying the battle intensively. She remembered the battle against Voldemort. She knew what a magical battle looked like, and this was nothing like that. "What are they?" Harry questioned her, his eyes moving away from the television to look at Hermione. He silently prayed that she knew what was happening and what they were. She stared at him and shook her head, despair written on her face. "I don't know." He wasn't sure what scared him more, the fact that Hermione had no clue what these people were or the fact his world (that was only just becoming semi-normal) was changing again. He was supposed to be done with wars and battles but this changed everything. It was only later in the broadcast (after a speech from the president) that they finally called the people 'mutants'… humans that had special abilities that were only previously seen in films or comic books. He could already tell that this battle created an upset in the Muggle society… An upset he feared would become a war. THE END. 


	10. Tilt Our World

"Did you have a reaction Harry?" Hermione questioned him when he had told her about his day. So far not even a whisper was spoken about the exposure of mutants.

"Yes!" Harry yelled in frustration. "I mean we can't be the only ones that heard of it! There should at least be something in the Prophet - but _**nothing!" **_

"Harry you know the Prophet isn't completely reliable - even with the changes Shacklebolt did, and maybe we are the only ones in our offices that watched the muggle news last night. We'll speak with Arthur and Molly; we'll see what their reaction is. It's quite possible that wizards know about mutants."

"Hermione - did you know about them?" Harry asked in disbelief, causing her to shake her head.

Hermione sighed softly, Harry had been obsessed about mutants the second they finished watching the segment on the news last night, and she could tell he wouldn't let go of the subject - not that she really blamed him. The battle scene scared her - she didn't want another war to happen. Still, he was almost acting as if this affected him directly. _**Which, **_she thought silently to herself, _**could be possible - the Wizarding World didn't quite want to let go of their hero - expecting him to be their protector until he really did die. They were more likely to make Harry their front man if they did feel threatened again.**_

"But that doesn't mean that other wizards have no knowledge of mutants - it's a little hard to hide, but maybe it's just so common that people don't talk about it-" Harry looked at her in disbelief "-or something like that."

"I don't see how - if they knew about them in the first place, wouldn't they teach students about them? I mean we've studied all the other creatures and magical beings at school. Why not mutants?"

"Maybe they were in the books, but just weren't in the lesson plans," Hermione argued despite the fact she knew for a fact that they weren't.

"Hermione, you've read those books cover-to-cover more than once - do you really believe you missed that information?"

Hermione sighed in defeat. "Alright - I admit that I did not see any mentions of mutants or anything like them, but it can to Professor McGonagall as well - just in case."

"Thank you," Harry said softly, grasping her hands, causing a smile on Hermione's face for the first time since before the evening news last night.

"Hey, I want to know just as much as you Harry."

"I know, but something about this... I don't know exactly what, but I feel like I need to know more..." Harry explained softly, he wasn't sure what was driving his obsession with this. Yes he wanted to make sure the Wizarding World stayed out of another war, but that was only half of his reasoning. The other half, he couldn't explain - just an undeniable need to know.

"Mutants? You're speaking about muggles with special abilities?" Arthur Weasley questioned after Hermione and Harry explained to them about the news happening in the United States. "Well, I had to admit it's not too hard to believe. I mean it happens quite often through the Wizarding World. I suspect the muggles would also have a few that gain special abilities."

"What?!" Harry asked, "When does it happen in the Wizarding World?"

"I've reread my school books – there were no mentions of them, Mr. Weasley, nor were we ever taught about them in school. How is that you know about mutants?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I knew about mutants – the muggles ones, anyway – but Wizards, yes. You've met a few. You-Know-Who was one as well as Tonks just to name two." Arthur stated, and Molly nodded beside him.

"Anyone that has a special ability that is not performed by magic – such as Parselmouths or Metamorphmagi would be considered to be what muggles call mutants." Molly explained, "We just don't generally revolt them, more people respect them for their magical essences being strong enough to have those abilities. Of course, people feared Parselmouths mainly because it's considered to be a trait passed down the generations through dark wizards. Also the special abilities are not known to be as severe as what you just explained although it was believed that the ancient Greeks gods had been just wizards with special abilities attributing to their strengths and it was why people loved and feared them."

Hermione stared at Molly in shock before she thought about it. It made sense, in a way, Metamorphmagi nor Parselmouths were common, but have appeared several times through history and she had read several books about the Greek gods having the ability to control certain aspects of nature even greater than any magical spell or potion could.

"So what you're saying is that it was to be expected that muggles would also have special abilities?" Harry asked, he too thought silently about what Molly and Arthur told them. He had to agree, most of the abilities they had found out about – mainly Parselmouths and Metamorphmagi were rare and it seemed as if the mutants shown in the news were rare as well.

"For the most part, yes, I mean muggles and wizards only have several genetic differences, as Hermione had tested and proved, but yet similar enough to be considered of the same species. It would be kind of expected to believe that there would be muggles with special abilities as well but yet not magical. Although truthfully, they generally hide themselves, especially since the Salem witch trials. I've studied the history and I found it quite interesting that it wasn't until that time that people with special abilities started to keep to themselves or the loss of information about others coming to the attention of wizards."

"It makes sense," Hermione whispered softly and Harry glanced over to her. "They feared for their lives, if the muggles had found out about their abilities they would have been hunted and been 'tried' for their 'sins' and the powers of 'the devil'. They hid themselves and their abilities from others – even from other wizards – so there wouldn't be a change it would backfire on them and get them killed."

Harry nodded in understanding. It made sense that mutants or wizards with special abilities would hide themselves for those reasons – but then why would they risk it if they had a choice? Now everyone in the Muggle community knew about mutants…

"But shouldn't the Wizarding World know about this event? It'll eventually affect us, wouldn't it?" Harry questioned finally after several minutes in silence. Arthur and Molly let out a sigh of resentment.

"This should raise questions from Muggle law enforcements, and people will be more suspicious, of course this will affect us! We'd have to be extra careful in the Muggle world – it'll make people question their histories… they might have once thought that Merlin and Arthur were stories made up, but they'll start to think that maybe they were real – that they had abilities. And if mutants are real to them, it's only a matter of time before they learn of our existence." Hermione said, her gut instinct was screaming that everything she knew was going to be thrown into a loop again. "Muggle-born parents feel like this – everything they thought was real and what was not are changed when they learn their child is a witch or wizard. They might not learn everything about the world that their child does, but they know that mythical creatures they thought were only fairy tales are actually real now. Everything they knew and believed in changed in an instant."

"And now muggles know about people with special abilities – it'll no longer be fantasy for them but fact," Harry stated softly, Molly and Arthur nodded in agreement with mirroring frowns on their faces.

"You might be right, this will probably affect us, but that doesn't mean that the Wizarding World is ready to hear it. I don't think they're ready to hear it, dear. Even with the ending of the war taking place years ago, it's still fresh in all our minds, and they'll want to ignore this as much as they can." Molly stated in defeat.

Harry shook his head, "I won't let that happen. They need to know what's going on or we'll be locked into another war, this time against people with guns and nuclear power – Magic can only do so much."

Hermione studied him and nodded in agreement, "I'm sure Luna will let us announce it for the Quibbler."

"I think you two should speak with the Ministry first, see what he thinks and says. Maybe he'll back you and the Prophet will run your stories. Not to discourage you, dears, but people still think the Quibbler is just a rubbish tabloid and they'll more than likely not take you serious." Molly stated firmly and Arthur nodded in agreement with his wife. Harry and Hermione stared silently at each other before letting a sigh of defeat and nodded towards the couple.

They had managed to convince Kingsley Shacklebolt into making the announcement, which they were surprised didn't actually take a lot of convincing. He had been following the news as well and he feared it would create yet another war – something he wished to avoid at all costs… and he believed that informing their world to be more cautious with dealing with muggles would help that.

The Wizarding World was kept updated about everything dealing with mutants and learned more about wizards and witches with special abilities. The general reaction of the Wizarding public was fear or indifference, since they believed it was that mutants were just another magical species. Some feared for that the muggles would turn this exposure to war that will drag the magical world into it, others believed that they had nothing to fear – that the magic that kept them hidden from the Muggle world would last and keep them from experience any war that would come about.

The calmness that had taken over the Wizarding World after the Second War ended seemed to have disappeared either way. Chaos appeared more prominent now, despite the fact that most people ignored the news.

McGonagall, Hermione learned, feared for the Muggle-born students for the upcoming school year.

"Their parents were confronted with the news that people with abilities existed, probably even questioning their children since they showed certain differences from other children. I've seen the news, Hermione, and I fear that some of them won't be as accepting as they would once be." Minerva McGonagall explained softly to her former student over their annual monthly tea. She cared deeply for each of her students, even the ones she had yet to meet and fear gripped her hearts as the images of the riots and murders flashed through her mind that she had seen on the television. "We always took a chance in taking in Muggle-borns, Hermione. You never quite know how a person would react to finding out that their child isn't quite normal or what they believed they were. Now I fear, the anger and confusion will add to the fear… causing them to hate their own children, denounce them or worse."

Hermione winced at the thoughts that came to her mind. The same idea had occurred to her that it might happen – that this brought danger even to future Muggle-born students. "We just need to protect them, make sure that they aren't in danger after they receive their letter and get a visit from you or the other professors. You've spoken to the Ministry about this, of course?"

"Yes, and he said he'll have Aurors around them to protect them, just in case… But there is still only so many Aurors that can be spared for this Hermione. And even with the Order's members, I don't think it'll be enough. This year has the highest incoming class in over four hundred years!"

Hermione nodded knowing full well that it had been nearly four hundred years since Hogwarts** (or any of the other magical schools)** had over five hundred students coming into the school at one time. There usually was no more than three hundred students coming into the schools, but it seemed as if the Wizarding World had its own set of Baby Boomers after the Second War ended.

"You know Harry won't let anything happen to them… I won't either, Professor. We'll find the resources we need to keep them protected."

Minerva nodded, taking a deep breath to try and calm herself, "I know, I know… Just, after everything that's happened - I don't want anything to happen to them. I consider them my children, even if I don't have any of my own; I consider all of you my children… And if I lose any of them, it'll be like losing a child – I don't want to feel like that again."

"I'm coming with you," Hermione stated angrily causing Harry to shake his head and pull her to him.

"No you're not, Hermione. This time, I need to go by myself; I don't want you to get hurt. Even if they say that all they want is peace, I'm not going to take the risk." Harry stated firmly, kissing her on her forehead causing Hermione's eyes to flutter close at the spark of comfort and pleasure that gesture caused her before she stubbornly pulled away from him. He was not going to distract her…

"I don't give a bloody care! Who's going to watch your back? I've been in danger more times than I can count, so don't give me crap that this is different Harry! I won't let you go by yourself. Where you go, I go!" Hermione shouted, glaring at him. She wanted to hurt Shacklebolt for sending Harry on this mission and letting him go by himself – never before had she felt the need to really shake and throttle him right now. But she couldn't leave Harry's side right now, or he'd rush off to America by himself to meet with the mutant team known as the X-men – which happened to be located in New York in a mansion that was mainly a safe haven for mutants of any age as well as a school to help them learn how to control their abilities. Or so a Charles Xavier had explained to Shacklebolt when he learned of its existence. Hermione didn't know if she believed him or not, just that she would not let Harry go by himself.

"Ron understands that I'm going by myself, why can't you let me go?" Harry questioned, exhausted with the argument that they had been having since he had informed her of what Shacklebolt learned.

"Because I can't lose you, Harry…" Hermione admitted angrily, tears were threatening to fall and she stubbornly tried to keep hold of her control. "I won't. And even if you leave here without me, I'll be there when you get to the school, Harry. You can't stop me."

Harry pulled her back to him, tightly holding onto her causing Hermione do the same as well, burying her head into his chest. "You know, you're the most stubbornness witch I know…"

"You bet your bloody self I'm stubborn. How else would I get you to do anything?" Hermione softly said to him causing a small smile to appear on his face. He would already do anything she asked, he loved her – but he wished she wasn't being stubborn about this. He really didn't want to lose her, which was why he wanted to keep her here – to keep her safe. "It's my choice, Harry and I'm coming with you."

"Alright… just please get out of there as soon as you can if something goes wrong?" Harry asked despite the fact that he knew that even if she promised himself that she would, she wouldn't keep her word – just as he wouldn't if she had asked him.

They took a portkey to New York Wizarding Community and took a cab to Bayville, and took the American version of the 'Knight Bus' to the X-Man mansion. The mansion's main gates opened automatically to them, and they stepped silently through – stopping only when they could see the mansion.

And now they stood in front of what used to be Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Both Hermione and Harry instantly remembered the fire and ruins that Hogwarts had been after the war… and it chilled them to see the scene so familiar even though the fires were clearly gone now and rebuilding was already started.

After a moment of studying the mansion, Hermione glanced up at Harry. "Ready?"

"Yeah, we'd better go – they're expecting us." Harry said, although he still hesitated in leaving the spot.

"Harry?"

"Right," He took her hand and squeezed it quickly before letting go and started the walk to the front door of the mansion.

"You must be Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," Charles Xavier said in greeting with a large smile. Harry and Hermione politely smiled back. So far, they didn't see any danger – or traps. Xavier shook his head sadly, "You have nothing to fear from us, we don't want to hurt anyone. What we do here, at the school, is to help the students learn how to control their special abilities-"

"To fight in a war!" Harry said loudly – he already seen several of the students that had been in the news.

"We teach them to defend themselves, should anyone attack them, but more than anything we teach them to defend themselves without hurting the enemies with long lasting effects." Xavier calmly stated, before glancing up to Hermione who silently studied him as well. "But yes, I have also taught the X-men part of my student body about defending themselves in a war, which will come thanks to other mutants that destroy, steal and kill causing more humans to fear us and more reason to create Sentinels."

Hermione quickly cut off any retort Harry was going to make with a hand on his arm. "Harry, let's just try and get to know their story? It's nothing like we haven't already done." Harry let out a sigh of defeat before silently nodding; remembering he too had created a secret army to fight against Voldemort – something that ended up saving several of his friends because of what they learned in the class.

"Would you enjoy a tour of the building? There are still a few sections that are off limits thanks to the reconstruction, but most of the rooms are done." Xavier questioned, hopefully.

"That'll be fine, but I was really hopeful to actually speak to several of the students, if you didn't mind of course?" Hermione asked pulling Harry along as Xavier began rolling down the hall in his wheelchair. It was no Hogwarts, but unlike the Malfoy manor, this mansion or school was beautiful and warm, very inviting. Hermione wouldn't mind staying here for a while, that was for sure.

"I don't mind as long as the students don't mind, I've told them about you and several were quite interested in meeting with you." Xavier explained as they entered the library. Hermione let out a gasp out how large it was… It wasn't as large as she might have wished, but the library was beautiful. Several couches and a few tables filled the room out with plenty of desk space for research and with plenty of places to comfortably sit with a good book. At the sight of Hermione's enjoyment of the room, Xavier smiled at her. "Feel free to take and read any book you find here – I'm sure you'll both find something interesting."

A smile appeared on Harry's face as he took in Hermione's lightened mood and clear excitement at the prospect to read. "I'm sure Hermione will take you up on that offer – enough that you'll get tired of it."

Hermione turned around and glared at him, causing Xavier to chuckle in amusement. "I'm sure it'll be a real pleasure to have Hermione visit the library."

Before Hermione could say her thanks, several people entered the room. Several of them they remembered seeing on the news a few weeks ago, there were a couple that they didn't remember seeing.

"Ah, and this is my team and my prized students, the X-Men." Charles stated with a large grin on his face. His students, the X-Men, smiled and nodded their heads at the witch and wizard but looked tensed.

The man with red-tinted glasses looked like the most tensed person in the room beside the gothic-looking girl with white stripes in her hair who stood with her arms crossed right next to him. A shorter girl grinned in happiness while the black-haired boy who stood next to her waved with a small smile. The older darker woman with long white hair stood in the back, behind her students and teammates, with a small tentative smile on her face. A red head smiled at them but stood tentatively beside the older woman.

"This is Scott Summers," Charles introduced pointing out the man with the red shades. Harry remembered the news showing what exactly came out of his eyes and wondered if the teen needed to have the red shades to control his ability or if he just liked red. "Rogue," Charles said with an encouraging smile to his frowning student. Harry and Hermione's eyebrows lifted in curiosity of the odd name for the girl, and wondered why she was so covered in clothing during the heat of the summer. "Kitty Pryde and Kurt Wagner," The brunette girl bobbled excitedly and Hermione remembered that she was the one that was able to move through solid objects. The boy next to her, neither Hermione nor Harry recognized him but he seemed friendly enough. "Ororo Monroe," The older woman nodded in greeting and they recognized her instantly from the scene of her flying over the battle. "And this is Jean Grey." The red head smiled brightly, moving closer to them showing that she clearly trusted them. Neither Hermione nor Harry remembered seeing her in the news, but the news hadn't shown everything or they might have seen Rogue, Kurt, or Jean at the battle.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione introduced herself softly, smiling to the group that stood beside her before glancing over to Harry.

"Harry Potter," Harry stated and felt oddly that no one seemed to react to his name. It had been so long since that happened that he felt relieved but unsure at the same time. He was used to people making a great deal about his name or him in particularly if he was in a room. He hated it, despite what the others might think, but he had grudgingly gotten used to it.

"Excellent, now I believe you wanted to ask questions, and I must say we have a few of our own about you. I've met a few wizards and witches over the years, but definitely none of your class." Charles stated, and had he clapped his hands in excitement or had a twinkle in his eyes, Harry could have almost mistaken him for Dumbledore, which oddly calmed him - knowing that Charles was like Dumbledore but it amused him more than anything.

Hermione pulled out her notebook and pen with a large grin, before sitting down and gestured for everyone else in room to follow her lead. "Let's get started!"

Surprisingly, everyone, including the tensed Scott and Rogue sat down at the couch in front of Hermione, or grabbed a chair to sit down. Harry quietly sat down beside his friend and silently wondered how exactly his life was going to change because of this moment.

**THE END.**


	11. No More Lies

Rogue stared at the scene before her.

On one side, Harry stood a little in front of Hermione and Kurt while on the other side, Mystique stood in front of the Brotherhood with a look of shock. It was supposed to be just another mission that the Brotherhood appeared and the X-men beat them. The fights were getting fewer and fewer in between, which unnerved her because she felt as if Mystique was planning something big. But this? This was unexpected.

As soon as the X-men had gotten off the plan and started to charge towards the Brotherhood – Mystique screamed to stop.

Everyone stopped.

Avalanche, Blob, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and Toad all stopped what they were doing and slowly depowered. Tensed and ready to attack, of course, but they paused to see what was going on. For Mystique to stop the fight before it even began – had never happened before.

She, Scott, Jean, Ororo, Kitty, and Beast stopped running and paused where they were while Harry and Hermione was joined by Kurt.

"Harry?" The question finally left Mystique's mouth, shocking everyone – no one had known that Harry and Hermione had joined their team for a few months and this was the first time that they had went up against the Brotherhood.

Harry stared at her in shock. No one here had known his name… but yet this blue skinned woman with brilliant red hair did. "How do you know my name?"

Jean gasped in shock as the thought Mystique was thinking was left unguarded – practically screaming as in floated unspoken in her mind. She stared at Harry before glancing over to Kurt and then finally to Rogue who stared at Jean in curiosity.

Instead of answering the question out loud, Mystique turned around to face the Brotherhood. "Go home."

"What?!" Avalanche and Quicksilver yelled, angry that the fight was left unfinished and that they would miss whatever was going to happen next.

"I said **GO HOME."** Mystique glared at them, which they knew promised punishment if they didn't follow her instructions.

With a slight push by Wanda, all of them left despite the fact they wanted to stay.

"What is going on here?" Scott shouted beside Rogue, and Mystique silently turned around to face them. She ignored everyone besides Harry; Rogue could see the pain and sorrow in her eyes – something she had only seen once. The day she realized she lost Kurt and her, and the thought that popped into Rogue's mind at the memory shocked her.

**_It couldn't be, right? It's not possible!_**

Mystique, instead of answering Scott's question, shape shifted into someone else; a beautiful red haired woman, with hair that came down past her shoulders, green eyes and features that looked familiar to Rogue for some reason, but she could have sworn Mystique had never worn a disguise like that around her before.

"Mom?" Harry's voice caused the rest of the X-men and Hermione to gasp in shock. They knew about Harry's past and his parents – both of them were supposed to be dead. However, if this statement was true, then it explained exactly how Mystique knew of Harry and knew of Lily Evans-Potter. Behind Harry, Kurt and Hermione stepped closer to him, afraid of what might happen. Kurt – for having been at this stage before nearly a year ago and Hermione, because she didn't know how Harry would take this. If this was true – what the woman everyone knew as Mystique really was telling everyone that she had been Lily Evans back in the late seventies and gave birth to Harry - threw Harry into another loop of never-ending lies and secrets that was supposed to have ended with the war.

"Maybe we should head to back to the mansion? This is a private conversation," Jean stated, moving closer towards Harry, and halting the current blowup that the next few words would cause. And at those words, Rogue knew that her thoughts had been right.

Harry was Mystique's son.

"A few weeks before Lily Evans received her Hogwarts Letter, she was killed and I couldn't save her. Even today, I still don't know what made me take her identity after this event. She was just an innocent child; she shouldn't have died that way." The look in Lily Evan's eyes showed just how painful of the memory of the death she mentioned, the words causing Harry's face to tighten in shock, horror, and disbelief… and confusion. "I went to Hogwarts – and it was practically the same as it always was. Staff was mainly different, most of them very friendly and adored me unlike the last time I had been there. Dumbledore, from what I could tell, had no clue who I really was… or what I really am. And this time, I was in Gryffindor with James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter. I wasn't alone and I finished my years at Hogwarts. I hadn't wanted to give into James' flirting – I didn't want to encourage him. And for years I kept myself from him."

Hermione glanced up to Harry's face and grabbed his hand, squeezing his hand tightly. She hoped it would comfort him and remind him that she was there for him. The only response she received from him was a squeeze in return.

"Until I learned that I was supposed to be with him… that keeping myself away from James would end the Wizarding World. So I let myself fall, and I let him catch me… and we married after Hogwarts. The others – Sirius, Remus, Peter – didn't suspect a thing… didn't know of my abilities or who I really was. Then the prophecy was spoken, and our lives changed. We hid ourselves, trusting in Peter what we held dear – your life. And yes, he betrayed us and James was murdered, but that was meant to happen. You had to grow up the way you did because everything you went through made you who you are today. I trusted Destiny and her sight that said you'll be alright."

"Destiny?" The phrase was something Harry had heard of before, a word he hated, but Mystique spoke of it as if it was a person – a person she trusted more than her own happiness if that's what she was trying to say to him.

"A trusted ally that was on my side since she was a teenager," Mystique answered willingly, she glanced over towards Rogue. "Someone I trusted to keep you safe with as you grew older."

"Irene?" At Mystique's nod, Rogue eyes widened in shock, she hadn't known that her guardian was a mutant. It explained a lot, however, about how no matter what Irene always knew the truth behind her lies. How she would often stare out at her and look as if she could really see Rogue despite Irene's blindness.

"So everything I was brought up to believe was lies? Who am I really then?" Harry shouted then standing up, his anger was slowly going out of control… something that hadn't happened since the Last Battle. "You two could have prevented everything from happening! You could have saved my dad's life! You could have saved Sirius! Remus! Ginny! You could have saved everyone!"

"I wasn't meant to save everyone, Harry! I was meant to save you!" Mystique shouted, clearly flustered but had an odd calm around her that was starting piss him off. How could she be so calm at what was happening? "You and the people that followed you were meant to save the Wizarding World. There was no way Neville could have done what you did – it was how you grew up, how you learned about the muggles and about life. It was because of meeting your friends and learning to be a wizard. Without you Harry, everyone would be suffering – Voldemort would have killed all the muggles and anyone opposed him would have been chained up for the Death Eaters to torture. You don't think I didn't want to save James? **I LOVE HIM."**

At that statement the room was silent… not a whisper or breath could be heard. Mystique stared at him shock… as if she could barely believe she had said those words out loud.

Kurt stared at his mother in shock. He might have seen emotions other than anger or revenge or disgust in her before, but never this pure. Never tainted or laced with lies. Rogue stared at the woman that was almost like a mother to her in astonishment, she had seen Mystique do a lot of things and as much as she believed that Mystique loved Kurt and her, she hadn't exactly expected her to actually admit to feelings other than hate. For Raven to admit that she loved a man, a man who was dead but she still loved him even after all this time, meant that she did have a heart and it was shattered in to pieces.

Hermione quietly watched Harry, hating that he was hurting but also couldn't help but feel some sort of hope. If they could talk more, get Mystique to 'see the light' as it were, then maybe they could have a family – or at least to be friendly enough with each other and not like another war will break out at any moment. Harry wouldn't be alone anymore – sure he always had her because she would never leave him, but he'd finally have a real family – his mother, a brother and a sister.

Harry slumped back in his chair; his hand squeezing Hermione's unconsciously tighter. He hadn't expected her to say that… out of everything he thought of, that wasn't it. He felt as if his body was losing control – he felt joy, anger, pain, love, confusion and so many many more emotions that he wasn't even sure what to say to Mystique.

Mystique slowly sat down, the look of defeat on her face was clear to everyone in the room. "I couldn't let you go, even after that night… I couldn't bare it. I traveled a lot after – with Magneto and by myself, but I always came back."

"The raven?" Harry questioned, interrupting Mystique's train of thought. His eyes widened as he remembered the times he watched the raven watch him from afar and the times when he spotted a black haired woman. "And the woman at the shops?" She stared at him in surprise.

"Yes… How did yo-? You noticed?"

"The raven was always there on my birthday and Christmas… It was weird seeing the same woman everywhere… After fourth year, I figured it was just someone Dumbledore had sent to look after me. I don't know… I always imagined it was my parents looking after me…" Harry admitted, the last bit very quietly, just loudly enough that everyone in the room could hear it. It was something he never admitted to anyone, not even Dumbledore or Sirius – and not even Hermione or Ron knew.

Hermione stared at him in surprise, she had heard nothing of a woman following him of different shops or a raven appearing to him on his birthdays… but oddly, he hadn't needed to say anything because she noticed it as well. She had filed them away as just strange things and it wasn't as if she didn't see the same people over and over at Diagon Alley or Hogmeade, and it wasn't as if they hadn't been stared at every time they walked the streets… but there was a woman, older than Hermione was now, closer to the age Mystique currently portrayed with – a woman with black hair that touched below her shoulders and green eyes that matched Harry's exactly – which was odd because to her knowledge, at the time**(s),** Lily Potter was the only person that had Harry's eyes. And she always looked the same, different clothes, but makeup, hair, and expressions the same. She never seemed to age. The woman studied Harry as if her heart was breaking… but always seemed to lose herself in the crowd before Hermione could reach her.

Harry didn't know what to say or do… finally it had seemed the lies he had been told since birth had been coming to an end – and then this happened. And suddenly his life held lies and secrets since even before his birth… Lies and secrets that was sure not to have stopped at this one. He wasn't even sure if this wasn't a dream or a nightmare that he'd wake up and find that he's really alone in this world. Or if it was a reality and now he has a family... something he always wanted. For every birthday wish he had always asked for.

He glanced over to Rogue and Kurt, and studied them quietly. They looked as confused about how they felt as he did… And as they looked at him, it felt real. Everything felt real.

This wasn't a dream or a nightmare but reality, he had a **_family_** now.

Harry faced his mother, "Alright… just, no more lies, yeah?"

Raven stared at him for several minutes before a small smile appeared on her face. "Yeah… just old habits die hard."

**THE END.**


End file.
